Lo que quiero oír
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Son promesas que se hacen por lastima y que pesan por el resto de la vida, cierto Lituania? Miénteme otra vez.


La idea original nació a raíz de un regalo que tenía que realizar y que nunca entregue n.ñ En el raro caso que aquel báltico lea esto, aquí es mi muy atrasado regalo Raven.

Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Afuera los copos de nieve se movían al compás del viento y se acumulaban en el alfeizar cubriendo poco a poco el vidrio, negándole la posibilidad de mirar el cielo gris y la calle escarchada. Nada con que distraerse.

Soltó un suspiro aburrido y fijo su atención en quien dormía a su lado: las manos atadas, medio torso descubierto dejando ver unos cuantos rasguños y moretones en la pálida piel, el rostro semioculto por la castaña melena. Sabía que si le apartaba el pelo de la cara se encontraría con la expresión agotada y sufrida de Lituania.

Rusia se inclino sobre para desatarle las manos las cuales cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama haciendo que el ojiverde soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero sin llegar a despertar.

Delineo con un dedo la forma de su cuello, bajando a sus hombros hasta su pecho, sintió como el lituano se estremecía bajo su gélido tacto y se encogía un poco en un vano intento de protegerse. Era inútil, si Rusia quería lo podía volver a tomar, hacer con su cuerpo lo que se le antojase y marcarlo como su propiedad. Porque Toris Laurinatis, nación de Lituania le pertenecía e Iván Braginski se lo hacia notar en toda ocasión.

Por un breve segundo sintió el impulso de despertarlo, de volver a sujetar sus muñecas solo por volver a ver su expresión aterrada y suplicante. Pero no lo hizo, lo cubrió con las pesadas frazadas de la cama y se quedo viendo el techo casi deseando volver a dormirse.

-Toris. . . - apenas murmuró. Siempre después de maltratarlo o castigarlo le quedaba aquella desagradable sensación en el pecho, la consciencia de saber que le hizo algo malo a quien no lo merecía. . . no, corrección, era la consciencia de haberle hecho algo malo a Toris.

Se cruzo de brazos tratando de volver a mirar por la ventana, cosa inútil ya que esta ahora se encontraba totalmente cubierta de nieve.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, odiaba cuando eso ocurría, el saber que había actuado mal, pero aun así volvía a caer en el mismo error una y otra vez y siempre con los mismos resultados.

Aun no tenía claro el por qué lo hacía cuando sabia de ante mano los resultados que tendría, sabia de aquella irritante sensación en el pecho, junto con un amargo sabor de que el mismo había pasado por la situación de Lituania. Porque así había sido, por mucho que tratara de reprimir esos recuerdos, cada vez que se veía reflejado en los ojos aterrados del báltico, cuando lo sentía retorcerse de dolor bajo su cuerpo, cuando lo escuchaba gritar y suplicar. . . No hacía otra cosa que verse a el mismo, claro que mucho más pequeño, quizás más indefenso, pero había algo que los diferenciaba y aquello era una de las cosas que Rusia mas odiaba del castaño, cuando pequeño el mantenía siempre una mirada desprovista de vida, pero iluminada por el odio intenso hacia el tártaro, mientras que Toris parecía mirarlo casi con lastima cada vez que lo tomaba por la fuerza, a veces con reproche y siempre con miedo, pero nunca con odio, e Iván no se lo podía explicar, ¿por qué? Si él lo maltrataba sin motivo, lo golpeaba sin previa provocación y lo humillaba cada vez que podía, le hacía daño de forma consciente y solo por placer. Entonces, si era así ¿por qué el lituano lo miraba como si al que golpearan fueran a él? ¿Cómo si el que estuviera sufriendo constantes humillaciones fuera él?

Siempre estaba ahí, temblando pero siempre estaba ahí y eso era lo que contaba. Lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía y con su sonrisa nerviosa pero amable parecía querer borrar todos sus problemas.

Cuando China lo abandono, y tuvo que tragarse todo su odio y permitir y además 'ayudar' a Mongolia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando tuvo que hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, como si su infancia (si es que se le puede llamar así) no hubiera sido una constante pesadilla llena de sangre y gritos y soportar la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que aun aparecía en sus sueños, llena de dobles intenciones de parte del mongol, tuvo que estrechar la mano de aquel a quien más odiaba y temía y forzar una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de horror.

"Volvemos a estar juntos pequeño". Esas habían sido sus palabras, susurradas al oído en el momento en que jalo de su mano y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Se le derrumbo el muro que había creado entre su pasado y su vida, lo que le permitía dejarlo todo como un mal sueño de su niñez se derrumbo.

"Volvemos a estar juntos pequeño" Esas palabras que le perseguirían hasta el día de hoy.

Aquel día al llegar a casa y encerrarse en la biblioteca no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el grito ahogado que pugnaba por salir de su garganta desde que tuvo que estar con él; descargo toda su furia destruyendo los muebles del lugar, rasgando los libros, arrancando la alfombra del piso y quebrando los vidrios de la habitación para después dejarse caer al suelo, jadeando agotado y con más frio que nunca.

No supo cuantos minutos, horas o días paso así, tirado en el suelo mientras la nieve entraba junto con el viento a lo que quedaba de la biblioteca, pero ya no sentía las manos, ni los pies, inclusive la cara había dejado de dolerle y se le comenzaba a adormecer mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto muerto del lugar.

-Señor Rusia. . .-una voz que no pudo reconocer aun cuando sabia quien era-Iván. . .-Aquel tono casi maternal con que se dirigió a él, con que le levanto un poco del piso y le miro con esos ojos verde topacio con un claro rastro de preocupación y lastima en ellos-despierta Iván

No pudo obedecer, estaba adquiriendo consciencia de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, de las heridas que tenía en las manos y brazos, en el rostro y la sangre que manchaba su abrigo, ¿en qué momento…? Claro, cuando destruyo todo.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tibios labios de Lituania posarse sobre su frente y después la suavidad con que le limpiaba la sangre con su propia ropa.

-¿te puedes levantar?-preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con dulzura.

-nyet

Después de eso no supo muy bien que había ocurrido, pero cuando despertó en su cama las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro y Toris seguía allí con él. Acariciándole el pelo en un gesto maternal que le hacía querer llorar aun más.

-tranquilo Iván-escuchaba aquel susurro contra su oído, prometiendo que todo estaría bien.

-¿te quedaras conmigo da?

Escucho el leve titubeo antes de la respuesta que quería oír.

-da, no te voy a dejar

Paso días en cama, sin querer moverse ni comer mientras que el báltico seguía ahí con él, abrazándole y repitiéndole una y otra vez que seguiría a su lado. Luego un día simplemente se levanto sonriendo como siempre, de esa forma infantil con que acostumbraba y no volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido, ni Lituania tampoco.

Pero no lo olvido, no podría olvidarlo y el trato hacía Lituania se volvió más cruel que antes, mas golpes, mas humillaciones y más de esas miradas hacía él cargada de compasión que le hacía recordar cada cosa ocurrida y más odio y frustración generaba en el ruso.

-Toris. . .-no le importo despertarlo, le abrazo atrayéndolo todo lo que pudo hacia el buscando aquel calor que tanto le gustaba y le hacía falta. Lituania despertó de inmediato ante el gélido tacto y trato de apartarse aterrado de que le hiciera aun más daño, pero Iván no le soltó y lo apretó aun más contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño-prometiste no irte, da

El castaño dejo de temblar tanto y solo bajo la mirada consciente de su propia condena por ser amable con quien no debía.

-lo se

-¿y no te irás nunca, da?

-n-no, nunca

Iván sonrió complacido y satisfecho ocultando el rostro en su hombro, sintiendo como le cosquilleaba la melena del báltico en la nariz y soltó una risita.

-te quiero Toris-dijo con tono infantil, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otra vez pudo escuchar el titubeo antes de la respuesta que esperaba, de la mentira que quería escuchar.

-yo también te quiero Iván

La caricia temblorosa en su pelo, podía escucha el acelerado corazón impulsado por el miedo latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y le pareció casi un arrullo ante el cual solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad del sueño, dejando al báltico con la mirada sufrida que se esperaba y la mente llena de arrepentimiento y angustia.


End file.
